Sweet Revenge
by Deathra-horrorlover
Summary: One girl takes it upon herself to kill another in the method of a friend's. Freddy being her friend. This is a one-shot and is an older piece of work. I admit it isn't my best but good for a read.


_**This was one of the first stories I ever wrote that would be considered fan-fiction.**_ **_Freddy isn't actually in this story however it is still worth the read as it involves the character who I personify online and a person who really does exist. Much of this story has been inspired by things that have truly happened. The "villain" uses Freddy's method of killing._**

"Oh Brrroooookkkke!" a voice called from the darkness.

Brooke had finally fallen asleep and with the help of a friend, an enemy of hers was about to take her long awaited revenge.

Brooke was one of the rich girls. One of the perfect girls. One of the girls every guy wanted to go out with. She had been dyeing her hair and wearing make-up since 1st grade. She was brunette with blonde streaks, she always wore the latest fashion and the guys thought she had nice tits. Everyone knew she wasn't a virgin; she had lost that as soon as she had turned 13. And for one girl in particular, she had made life hell. That girl was soon to teach her a lesson in 'what goes around comes around'. A very painful lesson…

Brooke whipped around. When had she fallen asleep?

"Who's there?" She recognized the voice but from where? She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Oh Brooke, don't you watch horror movies? Its not always a good idea to call out 'who's there'," the voice called back sarcastically.

Brooke knew she was dreaming, having a nightmare, but that voice. Where had she heard it before? The voice was female she knew that for sure. She looked around her surroundings trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. All around her were shadows and darkness. Where exactly was she? She walked over to one of the walls, there was water trickling down it in a steady stream. Then all of a sudden small fires lit all around her lining the walls. What were the things called again? Oh yeah, sconces. How did she know that? They shed light on many things, such as the rats and spiders everywhere but cast the middle of the circular room in shadow. She felt something brush against the back of her leg. She turned around and saw it was a snake.

"Eeeeeekk!" She jumped back and to keep herself from falling, she placed her hand against the wall. She instantly felt pain in her hand.

"Ow!" She looked at her hand and saw several puncture wounds bleeding profusely. She looked at the wall, there were long sharp thorns protruding from it dripping blood and some sort of goopy yellow substance.

"Hahahahahaaa! What do you think about the poison thorns? They make the pain more intense."

She turned and saw the silhouette of her captor. The figure was right, her hand felt like it was on fire. She held her hand tightly wincing at the pain, tears forcing their way up.

"Who are you?"

The figure merely laughed. It then walked out of the shadow. Brooke was proven right, it was female. She was kind of short, she was wearing black pants, boots, a red and green striped sweater, a dirty brown hat, and a glove with blades on it. She instantly thought about the Nightmare on Elm Street films. But that had been a horribly burnt guy. This was a girl who appeared no older than she. The girl's face was hard to see because of the shadow created by the brim of the hat and the girl had the left side of her face covered by her long black hair. It bent over and scooped up a rat that had crawled on her foot. Holding it in her left hand and stroking its head with her index blade.

"Do you like my little pets, Brooke?"

"No, I don't."

"Neither do I." And at that she crushed the rat's skull with her bladed hand. It died giving out one last painful squeal.

"Hahahhahhaaa." She dropped the rat's lifeless body to the floor, looked at for a second and then looked back at Brooke who was standing stock still, clutching her burning hand. The figure stepped closer to Brooke, lifting her head so that Brooke could see her face better.

"Who are you?" Brooke asked again, the pain in her hand intensifying.

"Oh Brooke, you mean to tell me you don't recognize me anymore?"

"What? You mean I know you?"

"You once did. You've known me for a long time Brooke."

"I've never known anyone who looks like you."

"Maybe if I show you all of my face you'll recognize me." She then used her left hand to push the hair on her face behind her ear. Brooke's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. The girl had really changed, she looked so different. She had a scar over her eye, her hair was long and black and her personality, from what she knew, wasn't her at all.

"C-Ca-Cassandra?"

"Oh no, no Brooke." The figure said waggling her index claw back and forth. "That's not my name anymore, never truly was. My name's Deathra. But you can call me D."

"What's happened to you? What are you going to do to me?"

"Well there's this whole parents dying, being raped, getting killed, coming back, killing people, making slasher friends, finding out I was never human, finding out I was born in hell, etc. bullshit. It really will fuck someone up. And…" The next instant Cassandra was a foot in front of her brandishing her claws in her face. "…as for you, I'm going to kill you. Hahahhahhhahaaaa!"

"But why?! I never did anything to you!"

"Oh contraire, yes you did. You made school a real _nightmare_ for me Brooke. You and Chelsea especially always treated me like I was dog shit. I've been waiting for my chance for a while now, remember in 6th grade when I threatened to gouge out your eyes with my pencil in reading class, it was last period."

Brooke just nodded, she remembered it alright, Cassandra had really scared her but she had taken the threat in stride thinking Cassandra was jealous of her popularity status or something.

" Well now I'm going to carry through with that threat." The index blade had disappeared and in its place, a lethally sharpened pencil. "But first, goodbyes kiss."

Cassandra had pushed Brooke into the wall piercing her back with the thorns. Cassandra, now known as D, put her right hand around the back of Brooke's head and rested her left hand on Brooke's hip. She then kissed Brooke open mouthed slipping her tongue into Brooke's mouth and pressed the blades into the flesh on the back of Brooke's neck, cutting her deeply but not too deep. Brooke was disgusted by the alien tongue in her mouth and was crying, tears streaming down her face at the pain in her hand, back, and back of her neck. Cassandra broke the kiss and smiled.

"Too bad Freddy wasn't here to see that. He would have loved it. Hahahahhaaa."

She moved away from Brooke who fell to the floor in a crumpled heap crying and bleeding. Brooke had never taken Cassandra seriously, never considered her a threat to her life. She just had never seemed like the kind of person to do something so disgusting and unspeakable. Cassandra stood in front of her and lifted her head with her left hand so that Brooke had to look her in the eyes. They were black, full of hatred, loathing and malice for this girl. In one last act of defiance, Brooke said, "Chelsea is my friend, and she and my mom are so gonna sue your ass when they find it was you who did this."

"Hahahhahhahhaaahahahhahahhaaaa!!!!!! You are absolutely pathetic!" She then gouged out both of Brooke's eyes with the pencil and then turned it back into the blade laughing all the while at Brooke's screams of agony. She shoved the claws deeply into Brooke's chest, lifting her off the floor and throwing her violently into a wall whose thorns were much longer and curved upwards hanging her there as though she had been crucified. D took Brooke's soul and placed it within a small bottle to give to Freddy next time she saw him. She then licked her claws.

" Don't worry sweetie, Chelsea's next," the girl cackled wickedly.


End file.
